legouncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tooth or Consequences
Tooth or Consequences is the fourth episode of the second season of the respective TV show of the theme that was the successor of an unsuccessful Thundercats theme. Or Legends of Chima: The Animated Series, which is also still an unnecessarily long name. Synopsis After rescuing the eagle, raven, rhino, bear, gorilla, and crocodile legend beasts from the new Scorpion, Bat, and Spider Tribes, or the uglies, Cragger heard his father calling in him to a dream. When he awoke, he found Lavertus hunched over his sleepingbag and breathing heavily, just like what everyone wishes of waking up to. Cragger then noticed that the piece of pink cloth Lavertus carried belonged to his mother when she was younger. Lavertus denied it, but was clearly lying and did mention that he brought it into his bed at night when nobody was looking (which the champions sometimes did). This is probably just some one-time gag or someth-- wait a minute, Cragger's mother?! Cragger is obviously going to be horribly confused and disturbed by this revel-- Cragger immediately begins searching for his father (and for an unrelated reason). Oh, okay. Maybe he's cool with his mother's past, does not really care all that much about it. That's... fine. Worriz also joins him, searching for the Wolf Legend Beast. However, Cragger doesn't know that Worriz has also left the base and attacks him, continuing to do so five seconds after seeing that his enemy is a freakin' wolf and not a scorpion or bat or spider. There is no way that could be unintentional. Then Cragger and Worriz did something stupid and got themselves kidnapped by the wolf legend beast drawn carriage ride the uglies arranged for Crominus each evening. Crominus was terrified to learn that Cragger and his friends had been spending time with Lavertus. most likely because of jealousy regarding his speed and not the older reclusive lion's disturbing interest in his son. Or maybe he was jealous at Lavertus, who it is hinted, oh so gloriously hinted, had an infatuation with Crunket in the past (like logic, the laws of nature do not apply in Chima), leading to the banishment of Lavertus. Either way, this is not a character who teenagers should probably be staying with. The other champions launched a rescue mission to save Cragger, Crominus, and Worriz and managed to make it to the bowels of the uglies' lair. As the champions prepared to face the leaders of the uglies and their battle machines in an epic face-off, Cragger stepped in and shared his testimony of being a Chi addict to convince the new tribes that they were too young and drugs were corrupting them. He also mentioned that it took Laval throwing all of his Chi into the gorge to get clean. This made all of the champions very angry because now they didn't have any Chi either. Well, all were angry except for Eris, who still didn't want Laval to feel bad, even though she had the hots for Rogon. The writers are going out of their way to include as much inter-species romance and awful extrapolated mating and birthing scenarios as possible. During this time, the Champions, dismayed, do nothing but talk a while as half a dozen tanks (thankfully, very patient tanks) faced them. They let Laval walk on foot towards them alone with a bunch of lasers pointed at him. The uglies were also unmoved by Cragger's speech, and they fired at Laval, leaving the story on a cliffhanger. However, if history is any indication, it will not be satisfying.